1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, electric device and manufacturing method of a display apparatus.
2. Background Art
As a result of the growing use of organic fluorescent materials and other luminescent materials as ink, and the proliferation of ink jet methods that discharge said ink (composition) onto a base material in recent years, color display apparatuses employing a structure in which a luminescent layer composed of said luminescent material is interposed between an anode and cathode, and particularly organic electroluminescence (EL) display apparatuses using an organic luminescent material for the luminescent material, are being developed by employing methods for patterning luminescent materials.
Therefore, the following provides an explanation of a display apparatus of the prior art (organic EL display apparatus) with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 27 is a cross-sectional schematic drawing showing the essential portion of a display apparatus of the prior art.
The display apparatus shown in FIG. 27 is composed by sequentially laminating element section 811 and cathode 812 on substrate 802. In addition, circuit element section 814 is provided between element section 811 and substrate 802.
In this display apparatus of the prior art, light emitted from luminescent elements 910 provided within element section 811 on the side of substrate 802 is radiated to the lower side (observer side) of substrate 802 through circuit element section 814 and substrate 802, while light emitted to the opposite side of substrate 802 from luminescent elements 910 is reflected by cathode 812 and is radiated to the lower side (observer side) of substrate 802 through circuit element section 814 and substrate 802.
Circuit element section 814 is composed by sequentially laminating transparent substrate film 814, transparent gate insulating film 942, transparent first interlayer insulating film 944 and transparent second interlayer insulating film 947 on substrate 802, island-shaped silicon films 941 are provided on substrate film 814, and gate electrodes 943 (scanning lines) are provided on gate insulating film 942. A channel region, along with a drain region and source region that surround this channel region, all of which are not shown in the drawing, are provided in silicon films 941, and gate electrodes 943 are provided at locations corresponding to the channel regions of silicon films 941. In addition, pixel electrodes 911 (anodes) patterned into a roughly rectangular shape when viewed overhead are laminated onto second interlayer insulating film 947. Contact holes 945 and 946 are formed that pass through first and second interlayer insulating films 944 and 947, one of the contact holes 945 connects a source region not shown of a silicon film 941 and pixel electrode 911, while the other contact hole 945 is connected to power supply wire 948. In this manner, driving thin film transistors 913 connected to each pixel electrode 911 are formed in circuit element section 814.
Element section 811 is mainly composed of luminescent elements 910 respectively laminated on a plurality of pixel electrodes 911, and bank sections 912 provided between each pixel electrode 910 and luminescent element 910 that separate each luminescent element 910.
Openings 912c are provided that correspond to the formed locations of pixel electrodes 911 as a result of bank sections 912 being formed so as to ride up onto the peripheral edges of pixel electrodes 911. Bank sections 912 are given liquid repellency by being formed from a liquid repellent resin such as fluororesin or from a resin in which the surface has been fluorinated by CF4 plasma treatment and so forth, and liquid droplets are patterned in openings 912c due to the liquid repellency of bank sections 912 when composite ink (composition) containing an organic EL material is discharged from an ink jet in the form of ink droplets.
Luminescent elements 910 are composed of positive hole injection/transport layer 910a formed on pixel electrode 911 and luminescent layer 910b arranged adjacent to positive hole injection/transport layer 910a. 
Positive hole/transport layer 910a is obtained by discharging and drying a composition containing a positive hole injection/transport layer forming material onto pixel electrode 911.
Positive hole injection/transport layer 910a is formed on electrode surface 111a in opening 912c. This positive hole injection/transport layer 910a is obtained by discharging and drying a composition containing a positive hole injection/transport layer forming material onto pixel electrode 911. Since pixel electrode 911 lacks lyophilic properties, the contact angle between the composition immediately after discharge and pixel electrode 911 is large, and consequently, the thickness of positive hole injection/transport layer 910a obtained by drying this composition is thinner at the peripheral edges and thicker in the center as shown in FIG. 27.
In addition, cathode 812 is formed over the entire surface of element section 811, and serves to inject electrons into luminescent element 910 functioning as a pair with pixel electrode 911. This cathode 812 is formed by a plurality of layers, and typically uses metals having a low work function such as lithium fluoride, calcium, magnesium, silver or barium.
The above-mentioned display apparatus is manufactured by forming patterned bank sections 912 on circuit element section 814, forming positive hole injection/transport layers 910a by discharging and drying a composition containing a positive hole injection/transport layer forming material into openings 912c of bank sections 912, forming luminescent layers 910b on positive hole injection transport layers 910a by discharging and drying a composition containing a luminescent layer forming material, and finally laminating cathode 812 over bank sections 912 and luminescent layers 910b. 
However, in this display apparatus of the prior art, since the peripheral edges of positive hole injection/transport layers 910a and luminescent layers 910b are thinly formed, pixel electrodes 911 and cathode 812 come in close proximity to each other at these locations, resulting in the risk of possibly causing a short between pixel electrodes 911 and cathode 812 depending on the particular case.
In addition, since the positive hole transport efficiency of positive hole injection/transport layer 910a is inversely proportional to the thickness of positive hole injection/transport layer 910a, it is low at locations where electron holes injected into luminescent layer 910b contact the center of positive hole injection/transport layer 910a, and high at locations where they contact the peripheral edges. Since the amount of emitted light of luminescent layer 910b is proportional to the number of injected positive holes, there was the problem of the formation of portions where the amount of emitted light is large and portions where the amount of emitted light is small within a single luminescent layer.
In consideration of the above circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a high-luminance display apparatus and its manufacturing method in which there is no shorting between the pixel electrodes and cathode, and there is little variation in the amount of emitted light within a single luminescent layer.